1. Field
The systems and methods described in this patent document relate generally to wireless communication and more specifically to wireless communication with mobile stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held electronic devices typically have software applications installed on them. Many software applications can be localized for a specific location. For example, a personal information manager application may have an English language user interface for use in English speaking countries such as the U.S. and a French language user interface for use in French speaking countries such as Canada.